Perfecta Imperfeccion
by Narien
Summary: Porque su vida era perfecta, aún dentro de esas imperfecciones, Kazemaru lo sabía muy bien ¿Y Endou? Él solo trataba de ser lo mejor para su amado, por esa razón se esforzaría en darle una velada romántica a su pareja en el día de su cumpleaños. ONESHOT. Por el cumpleaños de Kazemaru. BOYLOVE.


_\- Fic también publicado en wattpad y AO3_

_\- La portada es propiedad de __ Y_Bk121014_ (twitter)

...

...

...

La vida de ambos era perfecta, al menos así pensaban ellos, porque aún dentro de esas imperfecciones, eran felices. Su vida como representantes de fútbol de Japón, había sido maravillosa, no es que hubieran dejado esa vida en el pasado, es que ahora ambos trabajaban de entrenadores. Mamoru trabajaba en su antigua secundaria, mientras que Kazemaru, quien era muy bueno con los niños, en una primaria. Ambos enseñando el verdadero fútbol, que tanto gustaban cuando eran más jóvenes y que aún seguían amando.

Vivían juntos, en un departamento lo suficientemente grande, cuyo espacio les permitía acostarse en el alfombrado suelo, a platicar sobre su día y a reírse de pequeñas cosas que ocurrían en sus trabajos. Era un relajo para Mamoru el estar con Ichirouta , ya que siempre tenía todo ese peso: de ser el capitán, ser el pilar del equipo y sus amigos. Con Ichirouta podía ser el mismo, nunca le replicaba cuando se quejaba o le contaba lo mal que la pasaba. Su hermosa pareja siempre lo escuchaba atento, y le daba consejos, o lo apoyaba y animaba.

Kazemaru siempre le decía que de donde sacaba tanta fe para hacer tantas cosas, pero Endou no entendía como no podía darse cuenta que él era su soporte para lograr sus sueños. Luego era Kazemaru quien le decía que era él el mayor despistado sobre el planeta, cuando Ichirouta parecía querer competir por ese lugar en ocasiones.

\- ¡MAMORU!- Si, esa era la voz angelical del querido novio de Endou.- ¡Levántate ya es tarde!- literalmente le quitó las mantas para provocarle una caída muy dolorosa. Lo único que se escuchó fueron las quejas de dolor del castaño de cabellera alborotada por la mañana.- Endou ¿No dijiste que debías reunirte con Kidou y Gouenji temprano?- le regaño el de largo cabello turquesa, quien vestía con unos simples pantalones largos grises y una playera de un suave color crema, todo eso oculto sobre un delantal oscuro que tenía puesto.

\- ¡¿eh?! No me llames Endou, dime Mamoru.- se molestó el castaño.

\- Bueno, señor Mamoru…

\- ¡Tampoco tan formal!

\- Entonces levántate de una vez, se te enfriará el desayuno.- le dijo de brazos cruzados, para luego marcharse.

Si es que Ichirouta podía ser muy paciente y dulce, como también podía serlo de estricto y responsable. Pero a Mamoru no le molestaba eso, es más, amaba esa parte de él también, aunque en ocasiones le daba algo de miedo.

Mamoru se arrastró hasta el mueble más cercano, aún adormilado, donde saco una toalla y recién allí se puso de pie. Levantó los brazos para estirarse un poco, antes de dirigirse finalmente al baño.

Hoy tenía el día libre, se juntaría con Kidou y Gouenji, el break trio nuevamente reunido. Aunque no conversarían exactamente de fútbol, aunque no lo crean. Mamoru necesitaba ayuda y quien mejor que ellos para pedírselo. Esa ayuda se relacionaba directamente con Kazemaru, es que dentro de nada sería su cumpleaños y bueno, quería hacer algo especial. No quería nada grande, además ya habían celebrado sus cumpleaños con todos sus amigos muchas veces antes. Para este cumpleaños de su pareja, quería algo privado, algo más pequeño, una cena romántica estaría bien, a la luz de las velas. Claro que él no sabía cocinar muy bien, solo sabía hacer platos sencillos para no morir de hambre cuando Ichirouta no estaba. Así que allí entraban Gouenji y Kidou.

Luego de desayunar, Endou literalmente se fue corriendo, no sin antes robarle un beso a su pareja, quien avergonzado no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando este desapareció tras la puerta.

Endou abandonó su cálido hogar, para ser recibido por el frió de esa temporada. Claro había salido abrigado; una chaqueta larga y gruesa, de un color oscuro y una bufanda naranja, que resaltaba junto a su bandana sobre su cabeza, era lo que llevaba puesto encima para soportar el frió.

\- Endou, vaya… llegas puntual.- le comento Kidou al verlo acercarse a la cafetería donde se encontraría.

\- Seguro Kazemaru lo despertó a punta de golpes.- bromeo Gouenji.

\- Si tienes razón.- accedió el de lentes.

\- No se burlen chicos.- les pidió él, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta ya dentro de la cafetería, y se sentaba junto a ellos, para compartir la mesa.

La conversación entre los tres fluyó bien, Kidou ya tenía una idea clara al respecto. Endou no sabía cocinar y enseñarle era un fastidio, sobre todo a pocos días del cumpleaños de Kazemaru. Así que debían pedir comida, Kidou conocía muy bien un restaurante Italiano, Endou podía pedir la comida, llevarla y servirla. A Mamoru no le gusto mucho la idea, le hubiese gustado hacerlo por él mismo, pero Kidou tenía un punto, además lo último que quería era quemar su hogar mientras cocinaba.

Luego de tener ese punto listo, salieron de la cafetería, se volvieron a colocar sus chaquetas para ir a otra tienda. Ahora tocaba comprar adornos, así que allí pasaron gran parte de la hora, para finalmente comprar lo más importante: el regalo de cumpleaños. Endou no quería ser tacaño, Ichirouta se merecía lo mejor, pero Kidou y Gouenji estaban allí para que nadie estafara a su amigo y que no gastará dinero demás.

Con eso listo, ahora necesitaba la distracción, no tuvo problemas en pensar quién podría ayudarlo. Gran parte de sus amigos estaban enterados sobre la sorpresa de Endou para Kazemaru, esperaba que todo se mantuviera en secreto. En fin, que llamó a Midorikawa para que distrajera a Ichirouta, hasta la hora de la cena.

Así el día de cumpleaños llegó tan rápido como el pestañeo de un ojo. Endou tuvo que inventarse algo, como que sus jugadores necesitaban un entrenamiento y que después tenía una reunión con el señor Hibiki urgente, por cosas de fútbol, pero que terminaría pronto. Pudo notar la leve tristeza en la cara de su pareja, claro era el día de su cumpleaños, y Kazemaru había estado hablando de salir todos juntos con amigos, ir a un Karaoke y pasarla bien, eso incluía a Endou, quien no podría asistir.

\- No te preocupes por mí, mereces celebrarlo con tus amigos.

\- Si, tienes razón, pero lo habíamos planeado.- el pelilargo dejó escapar una suspiro de resignación.- Que se le va hacer, trabajo es trabajo.

\- Podemos hacer algo luego, solo tu y yo, lo que tu quieras. O planear otra reunión con los demás.- Kazemaru sonrió y asintió.

Luego de esa platica, este se arregló para salir, mientras Endou se alistaba para ir a su trabajo, supuestamente.

\- ¿Mamoru, nos vamos juntos?- Kazemaru se acercó a la habitación, donde Endou estaba con la excusa de que estaba cambiando su ropa, pero en realidad esperaba que Kazemaru se fuera. Cuando lo escucho venir, rápidamente hizo como si se estuviera vistiendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quitado la ropa que llevaba, quedando solo en ropa interior y tomando unos pantalones al azar.- ¿Aún no te cambias?- el peliturquesa se quedó en la puerta, al verlo a medio vestir.

\- E-es que estaba en el baño.- rió nervioso Endou, algo avergonzado.- Ichi puedes irte sin mí, los chicos deben estar esperándote.- se puso el pantalón al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

\- Bueno, no te demores en salir.- le indico Ichirouta, antes de voltear para irse, pero Endou atrapó su brazo en su mano, para jalarlo y robarle un beso en sus labios, era un simple beso, pero duró bastante.

\- No te olvides de mi beso de despedida, siempre debes dármelo.- usó un tono infantil y caprichoso, mientras unían sus frentes, uno muy sonriente y el otro un poco avergonzado por ese ataque tan repentino.

\- Idiota…- murmuró Kazemaru, desviando la mirada.

\- Pero soy tu idiota.- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, esa misma sonrisa dulce que siempre le caracterizaba.

Luego de que Kazemaru recuperará el color normal de su rostro, finalmente pudo salir. Eso significaba que Endou tenía la casa para él solo por esas horas y debía ser rápido.

Espero unos minutos, antes de enviarle un mensaje a Kidou, para luego ponerse manos a la obra. Primero debía limpiar: tomo las cosas de aseo para comenzar, lo más importante era el comedor, así que limpio las ventanas, el piso, la mesa, incluso las sillas. No es que el comedor de su casa estuviera sucio, Kazemaru y él, sobre todo Kazemaru, hacían un buen trabajo manteniendo la casa limpia, pero él quería que todo estuviera perfecto, si podía ser posible quería que el comedor brillará.

Enseguida fue a la cocina, debía sacar los platos donde serviría la comida, como Kidou había sugerido, optó por una elegante comida italiana de un restaurante que el estratega conocía muy bien. Una entrada, sopa, primer plato y postre venían en el menú, y podían acompañarlo con una copa de vino. Era elegante, fino y romántico, tal como quería Endou que fuera.

\- Bueno este plato puede ser para la sopa... - comenzó a sacar unos platos hondos, y luego sacó otros platos planos.- ¿Y cuáles se usan para el postre?- reviso cada extremo de la cocina ¿Acaso no tenían para postres? No, recordaba perfectamente haber escuchado a Kazemaru decirle donde los guardaría, pero no recordaba en que lugar le había dicho. Así que reviso cada mueble, abrió cada estante, los de arriba y los de abajo. Sin querer, poniéndose ya nervioso, empujó un par de tazas y platos, que cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, obviamente se quebraron.

\- ...Kazemaru va a matarme.- exagero Endou, miró a ambos lados para buscar algo con que recoger los pedazos y ocultarlos, pero justo la puerta de su departamento sonó.

\- ¡Kidou!- Endou corrió a la puerta, y apenas abrió, nombró a su amigo.

\- Por tu cara puedo decir que algo hiciste mal.

\- Rompí unas cosas.- decía un afligido Endou.

\- Vamos.- Kidou había venido a ayudarlo, así que entro rápidamente para poner todo en su lugar. Enseguida se quitó su abrigadora chaqueta, que dejó colgada en el perchero de la entrada, para luego entrar a la cocina, como siempre Kidou vestía elegante, con camisa y pantalones.- No es para tanto, Endou.- le mencionó al ver las tazas y platos quebrados. No era nada, un pequeño error, solo debía tirarlas a la basura y ya está.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Endou, fuiste capitán del equipo nacional japonés, puedes con esto.

\- Si tienes razón, gracias Kidou. Solo quiero que esto salga perfecto.-

\- Saldrá como tiene que salir, Endou. Y será perfecto.- Kidou puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, el castaño asintió. Enseguida limpio esos trozos, para echarlos a la basura.

\- ¿y Gouenji?- preguntó finalmente Endou.

\- Esta con Kazemaru y los demás.

\- ¿eh?

\- No te preocupes, te avisará cuando Kazemaru este de regreso.- le explico, mientras Kidou ponía las bolsas que había traído consigo sobre el mesón de la cocina.- Aquí están las decoraciones y esta es la comida.- le hizo saber, esta última estaba bastante bien empaquetada, para que conservara su calor.- por ahora decoremos.

\- Bien, llenaré todo de velas.- decía entusiasmado, sacando las velas y sus soportes. Kidou enseguida detuvo su entusiasmo, porque no quería que quemará nada. Le indico donde poner las velas, lejos de las cosas inflamables, y dos velas más las dejaron en la mesa. Claro que las velas no iluminaban lo suficiente, así que unas pequeñas lámparas en forma de gota con luz led, iluminaban un poco, puestas estratégicamentes en el comedor.

\- Estas deben ir en el pasillo.- le indico Endou, mirando las lámparas sobrantes. Kidou asintió y comenzaron. Luego de eso, Kidou le enseño como poner los cubiertos en la mesa y cuales debía usar para cada plato. Finalmente, el de lentes fue quien encontró los pocillos para el postre. Lo demás ya dependía de Endou.

Kidou se fue, Endou le agradeció y el de gafas solo le deseo mucho éxito, y que luego le contará como fue todo. Apenas Kidou abandonó su departamento, Endou fue a darse un baño y cambiar sus ropajes, incluso se quitó esa bandana naranja que usaba usualmente, quería verse diferente hoy.

Un mensaje de Gouenji le indico que habían terminado la reunión y que Ichirouta estaba regresando, claro ya estaba anocheciendo, observó por la ventana del comedor, para notar la primera estrella iluminando el cielo. Finiquito los últimos detalles y apago la luz, dejando que las lámparas iluminarán el lugar por donde Kazemaru entraría. Aún en la cocina, con la luz encendida, repaso lo que le había dicho Kidou una y otra vez. Observo la pequeña caja blanca, que contenía su regalo, con un hermoso moño rojo encima, sonrió y pensó positivo.

El ruido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, corrió hasta el comedor sigilosamente.

\- Ya estoy en casa, Mamoru.- pudo escucharle decir a Ichirouta.- ¿Qué…?-

Kazemaru estaba estupefacto en la entrada, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta de lo sorprendido que se encontraba. El pasillo que conectaba con el comedor, estaba levemente oscuro, solo iluminado por unas bonitas lámparas en forma de gota, que emitían una suave luz blanca, y además, había pétalos de rosas en el camino.

\- ¿Ma-mamoru? ¿Tu hiciste eso?- finalmente salió de su sorpresa, cerrando la puerta, se sacó su abrigo y dejó la bolsa con los regalos, que le habían dado Midorikawa y los demás, allí en la entrada, para finalmente entrar, siguiendo ese sendero de pétalos.

Endou claro no le respondió, él lo estaba esperando en el comedor. Cuando Kazemaru se acercó y fue visible, le sonrió levemente, pero con ternura.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Ichirouta.

\- Mamo-Mamoru…- dejó escapar Ichirouta sorprendido, al ver su pequeña mesa tan elegantemente decorada, toda la habitación tenía pétalos en el piso, que rodeaban la mesa, y las velas y las lámparas iluminaban hermosa y mágicamente el lugar. En la mesa podía notar un par de velas más encendidas, copas, una botella de vino y los cubiertos ya puestos.- No, no tenías que…- Incluso Endou estaba vestido muy bien, con pantalones de tela y camisa, cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas, lo importante es que ni siquiera tenía puesta su bandana, Endou iba en serio.

\- Claro que tenía que hacerlo, todo lo que sea por ti.- se acercó a él y tomó sus manos con suavidad, le sonrió cosa que Kazemaru respondió con el mismo gesto, levemente sonrojado.- ¡Vamos a comer!- con ese mismo tono alegría y entusiasmo, que le caracterizaba, le invitó a la mesa. Él se acercó primero y movió la silla para que Kazemaru se sentará, Ichirouta incluso dejó escapar una leve risa, ante tanta caballería de parte de Endou Mamoru. Terminó por sentarse y agradecerle.

\- Traeré la comida, solo espérame aquí.

\- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

\- Puedo servir unos simples platos, Ichirouta.- el peliturquesa rió un poco, mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la cocina. Se quedó esperando, pero para nada aburrido, aún estaba sorprendido por tanto detalle, era una hermosa sorpresa. Todo ese ambiente preparado por su Mamoru, le daba a su hogar un toque más que cálido y romántico, contrastando perfectamente con la vista de la nieve, que podía ver en su balcón. La ventana estaba cerrada pero las cortinas estaban abiertas, allí se dio cuenta que Endou incluso había puesto una de esas lámparas afuera, se sonrió ante eso.

\- Primero, el plato de entrada.- Kazemaru observó una pequeña porción de verduras cocidas acompañado de unos trozos de pan.- No te decepciones, pero lo pedí, no lo preparé yo.

\- Mamoru, el hecho de que hayas planeado todo esto, ya es suficiente.- le indicó él.- Gracias.- Endou se avergonzó, incluso se sonrojo un poco, mientras sonreía tímido pero feliz.

\- Bueno, comamos.- Ichirouta asintió ante el ánimo de su querido Endou. El plato estaba exquisito, perfectamente cocinado y especiado. El castaño le dijo que Kidou le había recomendado ese restaurante, Kazemaru comentó que debían ir a comer allí alguna vez.

Mientras pasaban a la sopa, Kazemaru le contó todo lo que había hecho con Midorikawa y los demás. Habían ido a por una taza caliente de chocolate, donde todos se habían reunido. Midorikawa haciendo bromas, Sakuma conversando acerca de su difícil trabajo, Afuro hablando de sus jugadores. También que Toramaru había llegado un poco tarde, pero que debía imaginarse como se había disculpado por eso.

\- Típico de Toramaru.- sonrió Endou.

\- Gouenji tuvo que detener sus disculpas.- reía Kazemaru, mientras llevaba una cuchara de sopa a su boca.

\- Si, me sorprende que estuviera con ustedes.- Kazemaru notó el tono que uso Mamoru en ese momento.

\- Mamoru por favor.

\- ¿Qué?- y como habían terminado la sopa, Endou recogió los platos para irse la cocina. Ichirouta dejó escapar un suspiro.

No es que Endou no confiará en Gouenji, quizás sí un poco, lo quería mucho como su amigo y lo respetaba como profesional y persona, además de que formaba parte del break trio después de todo. Solo que no le gustaba que estuviera con Kazemaru sin que él estuviera presente.

\- Gouenji es tu amigo, no pienses así.

\- Ya lo sé, pero solo me molesta un poco, solo un poco ¿eh?- le escucho decir desde la cocina, Kazemaru dejó escapar otra risa.

Aún recordaba las cosas con Gouenji, y como el break trio estaba por romperse debido a esa situación, y de no ser por la intervención de Kidou y la de él, seguro que hubiera ocurrido. Era solo que Endou podía ser inseguro a veces, eso le sorprendía, pero bueno hablábamos de Gouenji Shuuya: el goleador estrella, representante del fútbol japonés, popular, muy popular entre las chicas. Aunque también, todo eso se debió, a que gracias a un rumor falso, de que Gouenji y él estaban saliendo durante la preparatoria, hizo que las alarmas de Endou se activarán.

Es que en ese tiempo, Endou estaba muy ocupado, a él se le daban mal los estudios y tenía clases extras, además de su horario usual. Por lo que Kazemaru pasaba tiempo con Gouenji cuando Endou no estaba, no era nada malo, era su amigo y se respetaban mutuamente. Endou había mal entendido todo y fue la primera vez que lo había visto tan celoso, y sobre todo, discutir con Gouenji. Lo bueno, es que sus diferencias se arreglaron un mes después, los malentendidos se aclararon y Endou se disculpó y volvieron a ser amigos, tal como antes. Pero Kazemaru sabía que su pareja no había olvidado y que cada tiempo lo recordaba, emergiendo en pequeños celos, como este por ejemplo.

Cuando Endou volvió a la mesa con el siguiente plato, pudo ver la mirada divertida de Kazemaru. Aunque no lo crean, a Ichirouta le fascinaba ver a Endou celoso, era algo demasiado diferente en él, y sobre todo sorprendente. El castaño notó la expresión de Kazemaru, y solo se sonrojo.

\- Muy bien, cambiemos de tema.-

\- Tu empezaste el tema.- le recordó Kazemaru, al mismo tiempo que su novio ponía los platos sobre la mesa y se sentaba en su lugar. Ichirouta no dudo en probar la lasaña, hecha en base a berenjenas. Endou iba a replicar, pero Ichirouta le ganó la palabra.- Esta muy buena, de verdad debemos ir a ese restaurant algún día.

Endou también probó un poco y la verdad que si, estaba muy sabroso.- Si, claro que iremos.-

\- En fin ¿Qué estábamos conversando?

\- ¿eh? Sobre lo que te regalaron.- cambio de tema Endou.

\- Ah, sí, sí.- Kazemaru le miró con suspicacia, pero dejo el tema de Gouenji por la paz.- Los chicos me regalaron muchas cosas, el de Midorikawa fue sorprendente. Él y Tatsuya, me compraron un reloj, le dije que era demasiado, pero bueno, me obligó a aceptarlo. Aunque, no uso mucho reloj.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Tendré que comenzar a usarlo.- normalmente Kazemaru veía su hora en su teléfono, por esa razón no usaba ninguno a menudo.

\- Seguro se te verá bien, además puede ser un gran cambio.-

Después de eso siguieron hablando de los regalos que Kazemaru había recibido, entre ellos ropa, como bufanda, un abrigo, incluso un peluche. Kazemaru omitió decirle quien le había regalado eso último, aunque en realidad ese había sido de parte de Yuuka, pero ella no estaba presente y Gouenji se lo había dado por ella.

Entre copas de vino, brindando y conversando, terminaron ese plato, para luego comer el postre: Tiramisu. La comida, como la velada estaba siendo perfecta, la verdad es que Kazemaru estaba más que encantado con todo.

\- Está todo muy bueno, espero que no hayas quebrado nada.- Endou se puso nervioso ¿Cómo demonios tenía esa suerte para dar justo en el blanco? Kazemaru observó su expresión y dejó escapar una sutil risa.- ¿Qué rompiste?

\- Solo un par de tazas y platos.- admitió avergonzado.

Ichirouta sonrió, su expresión era suave, no estaba molesto para nada, se veía tranquilo.- Me lo esperaba de ti.- un comentario que no sabía como tomar Endou.

\- Si, lo sé soy muy torpe con estas cosas.- volvió a admitir, nuevamente avergonzado.

\- Eso está bien, después de todo me gusta esa parte de ti también.- admitió mientras observaba su postre. Endou parpadeo, mientras su rostro se colocaba rojo lentamente. Kazemaru levantó la mirada, ya que Endou se había quedado en un largo silencio, solo para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ambos estaban tan rojos como el cabello de Tatsuya en segundos.

\- D-de verdad ha sido un bonito regalo, gracias Mamoru.- le volvió a agradecer, un poco nervioso. Endou carraspeo y asintió, no sabía porque se había puesto tan rojo, pero suponía que el ambiente, más el vino, y el que fuera Ichirouta quien dijera esas dulces y amorosas palabras, ayudaron a que se le subiera la temperatura en todo su rostro.

\- Sabes, todavía me falta darte un regalo más.- fueron las palabras que sorprendieron a Kazemaru, ya que pensó que eso era todo.

\- ¿E-en serio?-

Endou asintió feliz, para luego deslizar una pequeña caja blanca por la mesa, cuyo único adorno era ese moño rojo encima. Kazemaru le vio, le iba a tomar pero se detuvo un momento. Observó a Endou con algo de duda, incluso un poco asustado, pero se animó a tomar la caja y abrirla. No cabía en su asombro al ver aquella argolla de oro, observó a Endou nuevamente, sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Ichirouta, no… Kazemaru Ichirouta ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- propuso con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. El pelilargo volvió a observar la argolla, tan impresionado que no le salían las palabras, parecía haberse quedado sin voz. La sonrisa en el rostro de Endou paso a la preocupación porque Kazemaru no decía palabra alguna.- ¿Ichirouta? ¿estás bien?- preguntó un momento después, comenzaba a hacerse eterno que Kazemaru le diera una respuesta ¿Quizás se había equivocado? ¿Acaso había sido muy precipitado? ¿Era muy pronto? ¿O quizás muy tarde? Volvió a llamarlo, para finalmente conseguir que Kazemaru dijera algo.

\- ¿Es-estas seguro?- preguntó con mucha inseguridad, Endou notó el cambio en el tono de Ichirouta.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Pero Mamoru… nosotros, quiero deci-

\- No hay otra persona con la que quiera pasar toda mi vida, Ichirouta.- fueron las claras palabras y llenas de convicción de Endou, antes de que Kazemaru siguiera mencionando excusas.- Nadie más, solo estás tu a mi lado, siempre. Te amo.

\- Mamoru…- los ojos de Kazemaru se llenaron de agua, mientras apretaba la cajita entre sus nerviosas manos. El castaño, al notar las lágrimas escapando de los ojos de su novio, se puso nervioso, es que nunca sabía como reaccionar a eso.

\- Va-vamos… no llores.- y tampoco le gustaba verlo llorar. Si, Endou se asustó, quizás Kazemaru no quería casarse todavía, pero al ver que este asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez, el alma le volvió al cuerpo.- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Endou con los ojos brillando, mientras Kazemaru solo sonrió y asintió, esté limpio su ojo y luego el otro, mientras Mamoru se levantaba de su asiento y abrazó a Kazemaru con suma suavidad.

\- Si, Mamoru, si.- por fin respondió con palabras, aunque aún seguía llorando un poco. Incluso Endou parecía que iba llorar, ya que unas rebeldes lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- se separaron, Endou sacó el anillo y le mostró que por dentro tenía grabado un mensaje: "Ichirouta y Mamoru por siempre". El peliturquesa quedó encantado por el detalle y dejó que Endou le pusiera el anillo en su dedo.- Está perfecto… tal como tú.- le halago él, su novio se sonrojo por eso, pero le sonrió.- En fin, futuro señor Endou.- fue la forma en como se dirigió a Kazemaru esta vez.- Por si no lo notó.- carraspeo un poco.- El camino de pétalos lleva a otra parte de la casa más ¿No le gustaría seguirlo?

Ichirouta busco el camino de pétalos de rosa, vio el camino que le trajo hasta el comedor, para luego ver como los pétalos rodeaban la mesa y se bifurcaba hacia otro camino. Exactamente llevaba al pasillo que conectaba hacia su habitación, y también al baño, pero era obvio que era hacia la habitación.

\- No sabía que el futuro señor Kazemaru, me tenía otra sorpresa.- mencionó el peliturquesa, ambos se sonrieron.- Creo que me gustaría verlo.- Endou dejó escapar una risa, le tendió su mano e Ichirouta la tomo, uno más sonrojado que el otro, pero felices. No tardaron mucho en perderse por aquel pasillo, en donde sucumbieron entre el placer y el amor que se tenían.

**FIN**

...

...

...

No sé, pero mientras escribía esto, sentía que incluso Kidou y Gouenji eran los novios de Kazemaru XD. Hay una persona que me debe un fic de ese estilocofcofcof no le nombró para preservar su privacidad(?) xD es broma jajajja

En fin, esta fue la pareja ganadora de la encuesta que hice en twitter, un fic por el cumpleaños de Kazemaru. Felicidades a Ichirouta por su cumpleaños y felicidades al futuro matrimonio!

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, etc. Me animan muchísimo! También síganme en mis redes sociales(?) XD

Que tengan una agradable mañana/tarde/noche! :D


End file.
